


Drawing Weapon

by Alithea



Series: End Game [4]
Category: Canaan (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some games are not started to be won, and some are just beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Weapon

"Actually, it's called 'the spine of the snake', or 'the backbone of the serpent'," the man said to his companion. He had been pointing out the various constellations visible from the small ridge with great enthusiasm, and Yuri Natsume pegged him as an over zealous amateur astronomer. She looked up into the sky at that solitary star and then shrugged. Some games were never played to be won. She repeated that thought to herself as her phone rang, smirking grimly at the number that appeared there. Work never seemed to end, but data was a precious commodity. If she couldn't win at something at least she could ensure that there was no winner. Ties, and draws were valid concepts to remember in her line of work. Sometimes creating enough of them meant a win was just around the corner.

Yuri answered her phone and spoke in her general apathetic tone, as if what she were doing wasn't important at all. She never believed that though. She had a cause, and she wanted her side to win without question. The game was a long one though. It would likely last her entire career, assuming she wasn't killed before she could finish.

She flipped the phone shut and said, "How utterly tragic."

All her pieces on the board were moving into place, but with the bigger game in full swing she found herself longing for something to test her mettle.

Her phone rang again.

"Hmph," the noise spilled from her lips in thanks as she answered the call, "Wonders never cease."


End file.
